GILD: Fool in love working title
by rhy-k
Summary: He stood on the edge of the red carpet, roses in hand, waiting for the only woman he had ever loved. GILD series


GILD _- stories about the truth of what hides under the glitter. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Lyrics used are 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence and belong to whoever holds the rights. 'Lucky' sis a song by Britney from her better days and so, is also not mine.

* * *

**Summary:** He stood on the edge of the red carpet, roses in hand, waiting for the only woman he had ever loved.

* * *

Fool in love (working title) 

_Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence_

Here he stood in the cold. Beside him on the edges of the red carpet, fans and media personnel stood. Crammed like tuna in a can. All eager to get a glimpse of the star studded fakes that glided past them. He paid no attention to them. Tonight his eyes were for one person only. A huge roar deafened him as the cast of 'Lucky'** (1) **began to emerge.

_just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

'Lucky' was the story of a young woman, Lucky, who had everything, fame, fortune, and many admirers. Yet, she still was unhappy. She looked for love in all the wrong places, but it found her in the end in the unusual form of a man she had once hated. Critics were quick to point out the similarities of the character lucky and the actress that portrayed her Mai Valentine, minus of course, the unlucky in love trait. Who needed to search for love, when you had Hollywood's hottest star not only playing opposite you in many roles but head over heels in love with you as well – Jean Claude Magnum.

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

Mai Valentine, at 34**(2)**, had been the actress that had took Hollywood by storm. Sure the last half a dozen films she had starred in before lucky had all been flops. It was a huge break for both her and Jean, landing 'lucky'; critics had dubbed her and Jean Claude 'falling stars' and producers had been reluctant to use them anymore.

He hardly felt the cold as his thoughts wandered over the shocking events that had transpired a few moments before within the confines of the building he waited outside of; the venue where the 2015 International Entertainment Awards** (3) **had just taken place. The crowd had exploded into cheering when 'Lucky' was announced the winner of the best movie award. The entire cast and crew where called on the stage. Where Jean Claude Magnum proceeded to get down on bended knee and proposed in front of the audience (both in front of them and those who viewed the coverage via media) to Mai Valentine who accepted instantly.

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder_

What Jean and the millions of onlookers did not know is that Mai Valentine was incapable of love. She constantly fooled them all, just as she had once fooled him. Now he knew better. He knew what she really was. Behind that make up and other external gloss she was cold, calculating bitch that did anything to get to the top. Once he had loved her, but no more. Once, once, but no more…...

_oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she_

_  
_There they were in front of him, the cast and crew of 'lucky' waving to their fans. And there she was, in a killer floor length dress, dark wine red that plunged dangerously at the neckline, diamonds encircling her slender neck, and dangling from her ears. How many times, high above the streets of domino in a dingy apartment he had kissed those dangerously sensitive ears. Down along her face and jaw line, along that slender neck, her violet eyes fluttering, a stain as dark as her dress colouring her fair skin. Then when he awoke in the morning she would be asleep next to her, her golden curls spread over the pillows. But one morning when he awoke, she wasn't there.

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

He stepped forward, a dozen red roses in hand.

"Congratulations Mai," he said in his Brooklyn drawl that was now gaining fame in board rooms in Japan as the manager of the Domino branch of Kaiba Corp.

"Joey!" her voice was mingled with surprise as she looked at the chocolate eyed blonde, who stood in a stylish suit with roses in hand.

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_"Just came to say, how happy I am for you." He said handing her the flowers. "Goodbye Mai."_

_With those words, Joey turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Leaving the woman he had once loved more than life, and now who he hated with every inch of his being._

_"Ok, enough, the future Mrs. Magnum and I need to be off, said Jean loudly to the crowd taking Mai by the elbow._

_i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

_But Mai Valentine stood her ground, staring at the crowd, her eyes searching for the best thing that had happened to her. The only man she had ever loved. The man she had foolishly left for the lure of Hollywood._

_it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

_It was less that a month later when Mai, standing all alone in her penthouse, stood remembering times gone by. A discarded news paper lay on the table. It contained the story of Jean Claude's disappearance with a woman half his age, along with all Mai's money._

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

_

* * *

_

Footnotes:

**(1)**Allusion to video and song 'Lucky', by Britney Spears.

**(2)** A/U set roughly 10 years after Battle City.

**(3)** Made up

Other things to note:

Lyrics 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence, wrote this on Heavy inspirations from this story from the song and video of 'Lucky' and the song 'Everybody's Fool'

Jean-Claude Magnum appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh: 'Lights, Camera, Duel.'

* * *

A/N: I wrote this a while back, somehow haven't gotten around to posting it till now. Please review I really want to know what you think of this story as I'm thinking of continuing into a series of similar stories. Other comments? Criticisms? Hit the magic button below or send me a message. -Rhy 


End file.
